This invention relates to a type of "PRY-proof computerized mechanical lock", comprising mainly a key, lock unit, conductive bars, control circuit board, storage battery and an electromagnetic door bolt. It is an integration of a mechanical device and an electric circuit, by means of correct combination of several openings and holes in the key and several plates and a cylindrical object inside the lock to enable the key to rotate in a specific direction and in coordination with the rear part of the key to serve as a support for the key and also as a rotating object with a positioning function to produce rotation in the key. When rotated to a particular angle, several special-shaped conductive plates in the key's front half part will be in contact with the conductive bars which line up specially on a fixing seat, and subjected to spring resiliency, enable the preset circuit to become conductive, so the control circuit may energize the electromagnetic door bolt to open the door. When a first circuit, which is in connection with a further circuit, is damage or when the lock body is damage, another set of similar circuits may be and by way of several sets of wiring to conduct power and drive the electro-magnetic door bolt to open the door. This invention has AC/DC switching circuit. When in normal use, the storage battery remains in a recharging status, and during a power failure or if the outer line is cut by a burglar, it will convert to battery power supply for continuous use.
A conventional mechanical lock, despite the complexity of its structure, is easily opened by a burglar. If it cannot be opened, it can easily be damage in order to open the door. Therefore, its burglar-proof performance is not too good. The ordinary computer lock is an electronic lock with push buttons to input the code, thus it can easily have poor a contact and so fail. Also one must remember the code to open it. If the code is forgotten or in the case of other trouble, it cannot be opened.